


Rooftop

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [39]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup tries to cheer up his girlfriend.





	Rooftop

**Rooftop**

**-**

“I was wondering if I’d find you here.” Hiccup crawled ungracefully up the Hoffersons’ roof, not without the nudging help of a certain Night Fury. His scrambling was likely causing her parents to wonder what drunk Terrible Terror was crashing into their house. Grunting as he pulled himself up, he waved and called down, “Thanks bud!" 

Astrid gave him a half amused glance over her shoulder and then looked back at the glittering ocean. They couldn’t see the shore from their spot on the island, but it was easy to see the moonlight sparkling off of the inky black waves that inched toward Berk. A cold breeze ruffled her bangs, and she sighed deeply. 

Her boyfriend made his way over to her on his hands and knees and then settled next to her. “I haven’t seen you since we got back from the island,” he noted, crossing his legs in front of him. “Is it the eggs?”

She nodded, shrugging one shoulder. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The spikes on her skirt scraped against the tile as she shifted. 

The island was significantly quiet without the usual racket from the dragons. They’d all gone to dragon island for the hatching season, and while the absence of noise was a little depressing, it wasn’t the longing for Stormfly that had her down. Hiccup and Toothless had taken her to visit that morning, and while all the other dragons were chirping and happily chasing their babies around, Astrid’s Nadder was the exception. Stormfly was curled around a nest of three eggs, whining and nudging them with her nose. All the other nests were littered with empty shells and hatchlings. Hiccup had given her hand a squeeze as she watched.

Astrid shivered. Noticing the little movement, Hiccup awkwardly shrugged out of one of his layers and passed it to her. “Put this on,” he instructed. “It’s cold out.”

Half of her wanted to roll her eyes and make a snarky remark about the number of shirts that was considered socially acceptable. But the chill had brought goosebumps to her skin, and the warm fabric smelled like him, so she did as she was told without an argument. It was a little snug across the chest, but the sleeves went well past her fingertips. Bringing them to her face, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of charcoal and leather.

"Thanks,” she told him, her teeth chattering a little. Scooting closer, she pressed herself against his side. His arm came to wrap around her, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. 

“You missed it,” he said, his thumb brushing her shoulder as if trying to rub warmth into her. “Snot had his arm around Ruff like this, and she let him do it for a full minute before realizing what was going on.”

Astrid gave a light snort. “He’s wearing her down.”

Laughing, he stared out at the glimmering water. “They’ll be married before you know it.”

“Before us, at the rate we’re going,” she commented, giving him a nudge in the ribs in case her mood was too low to communicate her teasing. 

He stiffened in the comical way he did whenever anyone mentioned the impending marriage. Sometimes it bugged her, but this time it was only funny. They’d had this talk enough to know it wasn’t a lack of affection on his part that made him so wary of being married at nineteen. They had plenty of time. She felt no need to rush. 

They were quiet for a long minute. It was a comfortable silence, one she was grateful for. The sight of Stormfly’s quiet eggs had bothered her. It was half grief and guilt, feeling like maybe she pushed her Nadder too much. And it was half fear, a mother’s fear that she might someday experience the same loss. It made sense that it didn’t affect Hiccup the same way it did her— men never really understood that kind of loss.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, breaking the silence. He shifted around her so that she was sitting between his thighs and wrapped his arms around her. 

She leaned her head back against his chest so she could look up at him. She nodded. “We should do it the first Friday of spring,” she began, feeling a twisted kind of amusement pulling at the corners of her mouth when his face fell. “That should give me plenty of time to badger Ruff into sewing me a dress. You’ll need that sword, of course. We’ll need to do one big hunt once the weather starts warming up, or maybe two, now that I think about it. And if we tell your dad soon enough, we could probably get some of that ale— you know that really sweet kind? “

“Uh-huh…” She felt him swallow hard. “I, um, I actually meant… if you wanted to talk about the eggs.”

The first real, genuine laugh bubbled from her lips. He relaxed behind her, and she reached back to tug on one of his braids. “I know.”

He grumbled into her hair, his breath warm and tickling. “Awful woman,” he muttered, tightening his arms around her. “I should feed you to the Night Fury.”

“Consider me thoroughly chastised,” she sighed, feeling the first layer of her sorrow peeling away. The grief she felt for her Nadder was still there, but the feeling of Hiccup’s warmth at her back was chipping away her depression like an ice pick. 

There was a few moments where he was quiet again, and then he said, “Does talking about a wedding really make you feel better?”

Astrid considered lying, just to make him more comfortable, but then banished the thought with a nod. “Yeah. It does.”

His chest swelled against her shoulders as he exhaled heavily. “In that case, tell Ruffnut that your dress should be blue.”

“Ocean blue or Stormfly blue?”

“Stormfly blue. And that ale is gross.”

“It’s  _sweet_!”


End file.
